


braid fairy

by EtceterasEverywhere



Series: some smol sweet fics <3 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, afternoon fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtceterasEverywhere/pseuds/EtceterasEverywhere
Summary: Dan takes a nap and Phil braids his hair.Also called: "The mental image of Phil braiding Dan's hair has never left my mind, so you all should live with that, too."
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: some smol sweet fics <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857133
Comments: 26
Kudos: 74





	braid fairy

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [Sierra's tweet](https://twitter.com/sierraadeux/status/1279955244068282369?s=20)!

Dan takes a nap.

Summer days get tiring, makes them both lethargic and lazy. They somehow become big cats that choose a place with a big spot, the perfect place where the sun touches the floor, making it warm. Although, it’s just Dan who likes to lay down on the floor and take naps.

 _It’s convenient,_ Dan has argued more than once, _I can sunbath without burning my skin, and I can also have an existential crisis._ Phil would roll his eyes with fondness of course because old habits die hard and because he is talking about Dan, and his Dan tends to make the most weird justifications for the most simple pleasures, i.e., laying in a sun patch and taking naps looking like a big and a small cat at the same time, calling it a perfect place for an existential crisis. 

Phil isn’t complaining. For some hours he can pretend he has a big cat, which he can scratch and pat in the head; so if existential crisis is the phrase of choice for taking naps on the floor he won’t argue with that.

Maybe Phil will also make weird justifications for just sitting next to Dan and scratching his head and passing his fingers through those _long long_ curls. Maybe he will tell Dan those justifications as soon as he wakes up and sees that he has four small braids in his forehead or in the back of his head.

Like Dan, Phil has recurred to weird habits. Not that taking naps in the floor or braiding your partner’s hair are weird habits, just some _couple activities_ that get them through the very tiring summer days. 

This summer not at all weird couple activities are: Dan taking a nap in his favourite sun patch and Phil sitting next to him braiding his hair with trembling hands that just makes the braids in Dan’s hair look wonky and uneven.

So, Dan takes a nap as he has been doing since the warm days arrived to London, making himself a small ball of warm skin and long curls in front of the coach. (Or big, because he is totally a big human, but for Phil he looks so small when he is just getting his rest on a sun spot.) 

He looks cozy and Phil can't help himself whenever he sees him. Maybe the floor can give him comfort and sunbaths like Dan says. 

Phil lays beside a sleeping Dan and caress his cheek. He looks peaceful and that brings comfort to Phil's mind. _Maybe the floor has something magic on it that makes everything better, no wonder Dan likes to lay here often,_ Phil thinks.

He scratches Dan's head a little bit and Dan lets out a small sound. _A cat, my partner is just a big lazy cat,_ Phil muses while braids the hair that falls against Dan's forehead. 

Phil's body is enveloped in warmth and he struggles to stay awake.

After all silly justifications make sense. 

Maybe they will need to justify their ways to get less nervous, maybe they won’t admit out loud that they are getting restless, but at least they can share that small spot under the sun, treating it like an oasis, resting and preparing themselves for the next part, whenever that’s going to be. 

After a short nap, Phil wakes up to Dan staring at him.

"Another braid, huh?" he croakes, amused.

Phil touches the small wonky braid, "guess that the braid fairy is more sneaky than you thought."

"So you let fairies break into our house," Dan giggles, "what a way to get over your fears."

Phil thinks that Dan's giggles justifies any fairy house invasion that he can come up with.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are appreciated <333
> 
> reblog it on [tumblr](https://etceteraseverywhere.tumblr.com/post/625373813241266176/braid-fairy)!


End file.
